


The Final Human

by GalaxyBrownies



Series: The Story of UNDERTALE [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Austism, But Not Much, Depressed Sans, F/F, Female Frisk, Frisk is on the autism spectrum, Reader Is Frisk, Reader Is Not Chara, austistic frisk, continuation of TSoU, flowey the fuckhead, probably just some dialogue, reader - Freeform, small canon divergence, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBrownies/pseuds/GalaxyBrownies
Summary: The eighth human falls. The fate of monsterkind rests on her shoulders.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like!
> 
>   [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galaxybrownies)

You weren’t sure where you were. You had fallen a long, _long_ way, but you weren’t hurt. Soft petals cushion your body and tickle your face as you groggily wake up, squinting upwards at the long hole you had fallen from. There was some kind of grayish wall midway up the cavern, blocking you from seeing the top. Strange.

“ _Who are you_?” A voice whispers in your head, and you jump. What was that? You don’t know how to respond to that. You _could_ talk, but you didn’t like to most of the time, you preferred to sign.

You must be going crazy, but you figure you should reply anyway, just in case you aren’t. You sign, hands held tightly in front of your chest.

[I’m Frisk. Can you understand me?]

“ _Yes_.”

[Who are you?]

The voice doesn’t respond for a long while, and you take that time to push yourself up into a sitting position.

“ _It’s… not important, honestly_.”

You frown at that, but you suppose there’ll be no convincing the voice, whoever they were. They were probably a figment of your imagination, anyway.

You shakily get to your feet, taking a few experimental steps forward. Seems good. You stretch your legs, somehow feeling as if you’d simply woken up from a long nap, and not that you’d fallen hundreds of feet. You didn’t know how that was possible, but you weren’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

You walk down a dark, narrow hall and exit the flowery room, entering another dark cavern.

You’re so busy staring at the ceiling when you walk in that you don’t even notice the flower until you’re almost stepping on it. It isn’t until you hear a yell and see a face that looks almost pencil-drawn that you notice it. You jump back in surprise, nearly falling backwards.

[Sorry! So sorry!] You sign frantically. You hope you hadn’t hurt the poor thing. The flower blinks at you. Maybe it couldn’t speak. You were taking this miraculously well, you observe. Flowers with a face and voices in your head and falling hundreds of feet, only to survive _should_ be concerning you, but you honestly couldn’t be bothered. Maybe you _hadn’t_ survived. Maybe you were dead, and this was some sort of freaky afterlife.

Finally, the flower opens its mouth, ready to speak. What comes out is a high, shrill voice that makes you want to cover your ears and curl up in a corner. 

“Howdy! I’m _Flowey_! _Flowey_ the _Flower_!” It (he?) croons. He seems to be trying to project a feeling of friendliness. He hums in thought, looking up at the ceiling briefly before training his eyes back on you. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Flowey giggles a little. “Golly you must be _so_ confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” 

He smiles at you, almost sinisterly. As quickly as it was there, the sinister look disappears, leaving behind a cute, smiling flower. You must have imagined it.

“Ready?” He asks, but he doesn’t wait for a response. “Here we go!” He trills happily.

You suddenly feel a tugging in your torso, yanking you forward slightly before it cut you loose, instead drawing a glowing red heart from your chest. It floats nearly a foot from your body, bobbing up and down slowly as if floating on water.

The flower stares at the heart, almost predatorily. You take a step back, heart following you.

“See that heart?” Flowey asks, though you think it’s rhetorical. You nod anyway. “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak,” He scowls at the SOUL, “But can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!” You tilt your head questioningly at this, and he seems to notice.

“What’s LV? Why, LOVE, of course!” Love? That didn’t sound too bad. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” You nod, hesitantly. This flower seemed kind of creepy, but love didn’t sound too bad… “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” A cluster of spinning white pellets appear around the flower. 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through…” he pauses, as if trying to find the right words to say. “Little white…” He pauses again, “‘ _friendliness_ pellets’.” He flicks his eyes back and forth, as if confirming the name to himself.

“Are you ready?” He asks, once again not waiting for a response. “Move around! Get as many as you can!” The friendliness pellets move slowly towards you, well, more accurately, your SOUL, and you step forwards to maneuver it towards the pellets. 

A few pellets strike the surface of your SOUL, and you recoil back, burning sensation hitting you like a bullet. Your ears are ringing, and you fall backwards. Dizzy, you look at the flower.

“You _idiot_!” Flowey shrieks, voice nearing unbearable to listen to now. It was so loud. You rock back and forth a little, barely perceptible. “In this world, it’s kill or _be_ killed! Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?!” Your vision was dimmed, but the noise and the pain and the thoughts running through your head are all combining into one unpleasant experience.

You can hear your heart in your ears, your breathing is sharp and undefined. You dig fingers into the dirt as a ring of bullets surrounds your SOUL. Flowey’s face transforms before your eyes, melting and deforming into an evil sneer. You _knew_ something was up with this flower.

“ **DIE.** “ He growls, a deep, frightening thing.

Too in pain to do much but cower, you curl up into a little ball, bracing yourself for your imminent death.

But it doesn’t come. You hear a pained squeak and look up from your ball into the face of a goat woman. A. Goat. Woman. Well, that wasn’t too much more weird than a talking flower, you supposed. She extends a paw to you, and you take it to shakily stand, nearly collapsing again from the pain it puts you under. Your SOUL slowly recedes back into your chest, filling a hole you hadn’t been aware existed until now.

As the woman holds your hand, a pleasant warmth spreads throughout you, and you can feel your pain being quickly eased. Was she healing you? Magic? When the feeling stops, she releases your hand.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” she sympathizes, voice like smooth honey. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” She smiles down at you. “I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” 

She extends a paw again, and you take it. Sure, _Flowey_ had been evil, but he had seemed creepy in the first place. This lady just felt like… well, a _mother_. You needed a mother-figure, yours sucked.

So, you take her paw, and you can almost hear the voice in your head humming in satisfaction. Did they know this lady?

Toriel begins to gently guide you to the door out of the room, and you find yourself following along at an easy pace.

You think you have one heck of a journey in front of you.

 

You feel determined.


	2. A Lesson in Magic Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns how phones work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like!  
> My Tumblr

You weren’t sure what this was supposed to accomplish. Toriel has left you in a long hallway, citing that you needed to learn how to fend for yourself. But the hallway was empty? All you would be doing was walking forward. It sure was a heck of a lot of unnecessary tension considering the situation.

Sure, she had taught you how to solve the puzzles that were apparently numerous down here, and even how battles worked, but honestly, you weren’t five. You knew how to walk forward.

So when you reach the end of the hallway and Toriel steps out from behind a pillar, you're not the least bit surprised. Despite the way she babies you (you were sixteen, after all), she seemed very sweet. She exuded a motherly aura that couldn’t help but make you feel like her own child.

“I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.” Toriel says with a worried tone. “Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.” Toriel gains a thinking frown on her face, brow furrowed, before suddenly lighting up. “I have an idea! I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?” Toriel looks back down at you for a split second with warm eyes, before patting you on the head once and turning to leave the room.

Hmph.

You sit against the pillar Toriel had hidden behind, slouched against the cool marble. You supposed you’d be here for a while. You look at the new phone in your hands. Well, you say new phone, but it looks older than you are. Maybe more than double that.

You open the phone’s menu, pleased to see Toriel’s name under the speed dial. You press the ‘1’, and Toriel picks up less than two rings later.

“Hello?” Her voice comes out of the phone, smooth as silk. “This is Toriel.”

You freeze. You hadn’t really thought this through, had you? Phone calls required speaking, idiot! Before you realize what you are doing, you’ve already signed a [I just wanted to say hello,] and you smack yourself over the head.

To your utter surprise, Toriel responds, “You only wanted to say hello…?” There’s a brief pause, and she giggles. “Well then. ‘Hello’! I hope that suffices.” She giggles again and there’s a click as the call shuts off.

You sit there, dumbfounded. The phone… could understand and relay sign language? How? You hold the device in front of your face, staring at it in disbelief.

“ _Magic, dummy…_ ” The voice in your head mocks. Well, then. You aren’t sure if you entirely like this voice.

You decide to call Toriel again.

“This is Toriel,” her voice states matter-of-factly. 

[I want to know more about you.]

“You want to know more about me?” Her voice carries a hint of surprise. “Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly old lady who worries too much.” The line buzzes for another second or two before it clicks to signal the end of the call. 

Her voice had sounded so sad. Like she was… missing someone. 

You know just how to make her feel better.

“This is Toriel.” No matter how many times you call, she doesn’t seem exasperated or anything.

[Hey, mom!] You sign enthusiastically.

“Huh?!” She seems incredibly shocked. “Did you just call me… ‘Mom’?” There’s a long pause, the buzzing of the line fills your ears. “Well… I suppose…” there’s another pause, before her voice comes back, quieter than before. “Would that make you happy? To call me… ‘Mother’?” 

[Yes.]

Her voice returns, cheerier than ever. “Well then, call me whatever you like!”

 _Click_.

It felt a bit soon to be calling Toriel your mother, but if it made her happy, you’d do it.

 

…

 

…

 

Well this was getting boring. You stand up from the pillar, brush some dirt off your pants, and promptly leave the room. What Toriel didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

The second you step outside the room, your phone loudly rings in your pocket.

“Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.” Her voice carries a warning edge. “Be good, alright?”

 _Click_.

Well, now you felt guilty.

Oh well.

 

You see a weird black and white frog in front of you. It’s absurdly large, coming up to your waist. You approach it, and it croaks twice. You think it’s trying to tell you something.

“ _Excuse me, human_.” The voice in your head helpfully translates. “ _I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act certain way or fight until you almost defeat them… they may not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some mercy, human._ ” Well. That was a lot to be contained in two ribbits. It croaks one more time then stays quiet.

You see a large pile of red leaves near the edge of the wall. Yes! You love the sound of these things! You run over to the pile and start stomping around, causing beautiful crunching sounds to be produced. You could listen to this all day.

“ _Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination_.” The voice proclaims this like a fact, and you can’t help but feel it’s true.

At the realization of your feeling of determination, a strange feeling passes over and through you. It feels like a wave that locks you in place, setting a pin in _this moment_ and _this moment only_. It feels important. You had only felt this once before, straight after Toriel took you out of the room where Flowey had attacked you. You think it has something to do with your feeling of determination.

You shrug your shoulders. Whatever it was, you weren’t going to overthink it.

You move into a smaller room, and scamper Over delighted when you see a bowl of candy sitting on a pedestal. It was kind of a strange place to put candy, but you weren’t going to complain.

You glance at the sign on the base of the bowl. It says to take one.

You take a piece of candy.

To your surprise, your phone starts vibrating in your pocket. You hurriedly take it out, but nearly drop it when you see that it’s glowing.

The candy begins to glow as well, and is slowly dragged out of your hand. When it escapes your fumbling fingers, it flies directly to the phone and is absorbed by the screen.

 

Well.

 

You open the phone’s menu again, hoping for some explanation as to what in the heck just happened, and find an item inventory. With just one item.

‘Monster Candy’. Huh. So you could store stuff in your phone? Cool!

“‘ _Monster Candy_ ’. _Heals 10 HP. Has a distinct, non-licorice flavor_ ,” the voice narrates.

Good, you hated licorice. You turn on your heel and walk out of the room, not wanting to disobey the sign on the candy pedestal. You continue on your journey, Toriel would just have to deal with you leaving. You weren’t a toddler, you could fend for yourself.

You are filled with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr


	3. Hiatus

I don’t know how long this hiatus is gonna last but I’m not really in a good place for writing this right now. Little oneshots might come out now and then, but this probably won’t update for at least a month, maybe more.

Sorry.


	4. Sorry guys

As you may have already guessed, this fic is dead. Whoops. I’ve simply lost all motivation for it. I’m really sorry for those who liked it, but at this point I’ve grown tired of rehashing the same story we’ve already heard! Which is why I’m calling this story complete. You all already know what happens with Frisk, anyway.

I ask politely that no one try to convince me otherwise, as I’ve spent a good amount of time deciding to bench the fic. We had a good run, but I’m done.

I love everyone who stuck through with this until now, and I hope you enjoy anything I write in the future, including some more original plot lines. I have something planned that I will hopefully be more dedicated to, haha.

Peace out, guys.

**Author's Note:**

>   [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galaxybrownies)


End file.
